Skinny Dipping
by SkyMaiden
Summary: In which Ino is very bored and manages to convince Naruto to do something he's never done before. Naruto x Ino one-shot. Rated M, for language and lemony/lime.


**A/N: Another Naruto x Ino one-shot for all of my fellow Naruto x Ino lovers out there. No full blown lemon in this one, just humor, lime/lemony I guess. Enjoy it and don't forget to read and review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"_Stupid boring mission."_ Ino thought to herself as she sat down at the campsite she and Naruto set up for themselves. The two of them were on their way back to Konoha from an escort mission, and decided to stop for the night. She sat down on a nearby log as she waited for Naruto to come back. The blond male had gone to get some extra firewood for the fire.

"_Where the hell is he? I hope he didn't get lost or anything, knowing him he probably did."_

She almost had half the mind to go after him. When more time started to pass the platinum blonde was even starting to get a little worried.

"_Damn, I hope he's okay."_

"Excuse me miss do you have the proper authority to wear a skirt that short?" A deep, husky voice asked from behind her.

"Ah!" She shouted and fell off the log.

"Ha-ha." She heard some laughter.

She looked up to see Naruto standing there laughing at her.

"Naruto? You asshole that was low."

"Some kunoichi you are." He teased. "You should have heard how scared you were." He spoke and placed the wood down.

"I was not scared. What the hell took you so long anyway? I thought something might have happened to you."

The whisker-faced male raised an eyebrow to her in suspicion.

"Aw." He smiled. "Were you worried about me?"

"No, of course not." She quickly spoke up. "I just can't go back to Konoha without you, people would ask questions."

Naruto sat down on the log across from the fire.

"That's cute Ino you were worried about me."

"Whatever." The blue-eyed female replied.

There was a moment of silence between the two blond's until Naruto felt his stomach grumbling.

"Oi Ino, you got anything to eat on you?"

"What of course I don't have anything to eat. Why didn't you get something when we passed that tea-house earlier?"

"I wasn't hungry then. Damn, maybe there's something in my backpack." He began rummaging through his backpack in search of some form of snack. When he found nothing a defeated sigh escaped him.

"Well that was a waste."

The two blond's said nothing to each other for awhile. In fact the only thing that could be heard was Ino sighing every few minutes.

"_Geez I'm bored_." She thought.

Naruto looked over to the platinum blonde when he heard another sigh escape her.

"Will you cut it out? Why are you freaking sighing so much?"

"Naruto I'm bored."

"Huh, bored?" He repeated.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Entertain me."

"Do I look like a fucking clown?" The whisker-faced male questioned.

Ino suppressed a giggle.

"Well, now that you mention it...."

"Whatever." It was now Naruto's turn to sigh.

What the hell did Ino think he was supposed to do? It was not his job to ease her boredom.

"If you're so bored why don't you just go to sleep?" Naruto suggested.

"Ha," She brushed him off. "Sleep is for the weak. I'll sleep when I'm dead. There must be something we can do."

The platinum blonde soon turned her attention down to the lake they were near. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Uh, Ino?" He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"Um...what?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Naruto, have you ever been skinny dipping? Let's do it." She said eagerly.

"You want to jump in the lake naked?" He said simply.

"Sure, why not. It might be fun, I say we do it."

Naruto stared at his blue-eyed companion. She certainly seemed very excited about the idea.

"Um, I don't know."

Ino frowned at the whisker-faced boy's reluctance.

"Ah come on Naruto don't be chicken. No one's out here but us, we'll do it quick okay?"

"No way Ino, I' am not going to go skinny dipping with you." He said in a final tone with his arms folded.

A playful smile spread across her lips. She would simply have to convince him. She figured it wouldn't be too hard all she had to do was bruise his ego a little. That shouldn't take too long.

"What's the matter are you afraid?" She asked.

"Huh, of course not."

"Well you must be if you don't want to do it. Are you too scared to let me see your goods?" She laughed. "I guess I don't want you to feel embarrassed Naru-chan. So I understand."

The blond male started turning red.

"What did you say?"

"It's okay if you're scared. I expected a little more fun out of you though Naruto. Well...." She sighed. "I guess I was wrong about you."

Naruto frowned before and then stood up in a flash.

"I' am not scared. Let's go, let's do this."

Ino smiled triumphantly. She knew it would be all too easy to convince him to go along with it.

"Now you're talking." She stood up.

"So how are we going to do this?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, we just take off our clothes and run down to the lake. So with that being said what the hell are we waiting for?" Ino spoke as she undid the buttons on her purple top and unclipped her bra. Naruto took off his jacket and T-shirt. Before long the two teens stood there in only their lower garments.

"At the same time?" Ino questioned with her hands on her skirt.

"Fine." Naruto agreed with his hands on his pants.

"Okay 1...2...3...."

The sound of clothes being pulled down was heard. Naruto stared over at the beautiful blonde female. He had no idea she was so hot, everything about her body seemed to ooze sex appeal. Everything from her perky, round breasts, well toned stomach, and creamy looking thighs.

"_Holy shit." _He thought.

"That's right Naruto feast your eyes on all of this, because you'll never see another body this amazing in all your life." She spoke confidently.

The blond female then turned her attention over to Naruto. She wasn't about to admit it but he had an amazing body. His chest, abs, and biceps all perfectly chiseled. A nice, well toned 6 pack. Oh yeah he was definitely hot.

"_He's pretty hot." _She thought.

"Hey Ino-chan, you still got your panties on. What's the matter afraid?" He taunted.

"Well I don't exactly see your boxers on the ground. What's the matter embarrassed?"

"Nope." He smiled.

"Okay we get rid of them at the same time, and then we run into the lake okay?" Ino suggested.

"Fine by me."

"Alright, 1...2...3..."

Ino looked over as Naruto rid himself of his blue boxers.

"Aw..." She cooed. "Naruto it's so cute."

He turned bright red.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

The blue-eyed female started to giggle.

"N-Nothing, I just didn't know it could be that...." She paused.

"I..." Naruto started. "Whatever, you're probably all hot and bothered because this is your first time seeing a real man." He spoke while pounding on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Come on let's go. I'll race ya."

Ino ran off first with the whisker-faced male chasing after her. The two blond's stood at the edge of the lake.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"You bet."

"Ladies first." Naruto smiled then pushed her into the lake.

"NARUTO!" She screamed. "You jerk."

The blue-eyed male grinned before jumping in after her.

"Shit, its cold." He spoke.

"Yeah, isn't it great. What a rush, even if you did push me in."

The blue eyed female started to swim around in a carefree manner. Naruto simply stared at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He also could not get the image of her naked out of his mind. Ino noticed him not swimming at all. She came up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes. A low groan escaped him, as he felt her breasts being pressed up against his back.

"_Ah shit." He thought._

"What's the matter Naruto, you aren't having any fun are you?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he battled the oncoming erection he was starting to feel. He started to swim away from her.

"Heh, heh." He laughed. "Of course I'm having fun."

She smiled at how cute he looked while he was nervous.

"Hey Naruto what did you think of me when you saw me naked?" She wondered curiously.

"Uh..." He started.

The blue-eyed male nervously ran his fingers's through his spiky blond head. If he told her the truth she might think him to be a pervert. But if he lied to her she might become offended.

"Tell me." She encouraged.

"I...."

"Well, what did you think? I'm curious."

"What? What do you want me to say, that you're fucking hot, because you know you are." He shouted out.

The platinum blonde felt herself blush at his words. She then started swimming over to him again.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

"Good I'm glad. For the record you're not bad to look at either Uzumaki."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

Naruto then turned his attention up to the night sky. It was so beautiful with the full moon and stars sparkling so brightly.

"It's a nice night huh?" Ino spoke.

"Yeah. Hey Ino, when you said it was cute..." Naruto started. "You think it's small right?"

Ino looked over to the whisker-faced male.

"Naruto?"

"Because it is not small!" He shouted. "I was just cold that's all." He spoke.

At this Ino laughed. He wondered what on earth was so funny.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Naruto calm down, I was only kidding earlier. You need to learn notto take things so personal. Come here I'll make it up to you."

He reluctantly swam over to her. The pretty blonde carefully placed her arms around his shoulders, before leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Naruto's hands mindlessly reached down to hold her hips as he deepened their kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Naruto felt himself growing harder.

"_Shit, she's going to...."_

Ino paused as she felt Naruto's growing erection brush up against her.

"Hey." She smiled. "It feels like you aren't cold anymore, eh Naruto."

"I, uh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Ino then reached down into the water to touch his erect manhood. Ino smiled at how hard and thick he was. A part of her wished she could see him right now.

"Yeah, I'd say you warmed up nicely. Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I should have asked you first before touching you." She then turned around and began to swim away from him. But she didn't get far before he grabbed her arm.

"Naruto?"

He turned her around forcefully and sent his lips crashing down on hers. She was a little surprised by this, but did nothing to stop the kiss. Ino ended up letting out a moan into his mouth. The blond male starting to pull her closer to him. Her breasts being pushed up against him causing a pleasurable sensation for both of them.

"Ha-hah." Naruto laughed. "Look at how hard your nipples are Ino. I guess I'm not the only one who's turned on huh?"

"You seem really focused on my tits Naruto. Why don't you just reach out and touch them?"

Naruto did not need to be told twice. Using both hands he reached over to caress the full, perky mounds. He then did something that Ino wasn't expecting him to do. He lowered his lips to her nipple, taking the erect bud into his mouth.

"Mmm...." She moaned out surprised. "What're you doing Naruto?"

"Sorry." He smiled. "I guess I was kind of curious. Besides they looked like they were just begging to be kissed." He told her while he went back to massaging her breasts with his hands.

"Hey I never said that it didn't feel good." She spoke.

"Oh, so you liked that huh Ino." He then began to lick the erect nipple twirling it around in circular motions with his tongue.

"Yeah, that definitely feels nice."

"What else would feel good huh, Ino-chan?" He spoke and placed his hand under the water. His hand found her womanhood and he hastily entered a finger inside of her female sex.

"N-Naruto...." She moaned out as he began to circle her clit.

"Ah-hah, you really like this don't you Ino-chan?"

The blond male continued playing with her, alternating fingers from time to time. He soon began thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a hard pace. The blonde female's body twitched at his touch.

"Oh god....harder Naruto, hit that spot again."

He grinned at her before accepting her request. He pressed his fingers into her inner regions. He stroked her clit and gently gave it a pinch. This caused the blue-eyed girl to scream out in pleasure. Naruto started to slow his movements when he felt some of her release on his fingers.

"Naruto!" She spoke his name and came. He pulled his fingers out of her staring at them for a moment.

"It looks like I made you cum, huh Ino-chan?"

"Y-yeah." She breathed "Looks like you did. We can head back to camp now...."

"Or you can return the favor." Naruto told her. "Finish what you started earlier when you touched me."

The blue-eyed female grinned slightly.

"Okay, fair is fair. You did make me cum the least I can do is make sure you get off too."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "It wouldn't really be fair for you to leave me hard over here. Come on Ino-chan go for it." He encouraged.

Ino reached down grabbing a hold of the young man's swollen manhood. She stroked the hardened length, actually enjoying the feeling of his thick cock in her hand.

"Damn Naruto, you really are so hard over here. You probably can't wait until you cum to make yourself feel better."

Naruto simply grunted in response when she felt her grip tightly to the base of his length. She squeezed hard before going back up to the young man's swollen head. With her fingers she lightly made circle motions against the skin.

"Mm..." He moaned. "Ino-chan, harder."

She nodded and started jerking him off in a harder more intense pace. Naruto closed his eyes when he soon felt the traces of his pre-cum oozing out. He had been hard for awhile now and was beyond ready to come.

"Ah, Ino-chan so close."

Her actions became slower, more sensual in an effort to help him cum faster. The young woman then grabbed him forcefully and gave him a hard squeeze. The other hand went down to his balls and she gently started stroking them. It wouldn't be much longer now. Naruto soon felt his balls starting to tighten. Pleasure began to wash over him.

"Shit, that feels so good." He cried out and soon came to his much needed release. The young man's fluids shot out in thick loops of creamy white. The blonde female slowly let him go.

"Do you feel good Naruto?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded. "You're not bad at that Ino-chan. I wonder what else you're good at."

"Let's save all of those kinds of questions for another time shall we, let's head back to camp."

"Alright." He agreed.

The two blond's then swam back to the edge of the lake.

"I'll race ya." Ino smiled.

"You're on."

And with that they were off with Naruto beating her back to the campsite.

"Ha-hah." He laughed. "I beat you back."

The platinum blonde just shot him a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess you have." They dressed in silence and took their prospective seats at the campsite.

"See aren't you glad that I convinced you to go skinny dipping?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It was pretty fun."

"Yep." Ino agreed. "We should do it again some time."

Naruto chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You just want to see me naked again, huh?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I'm getting all hot just thinking about it."

"Heh." He laughed. "Hey wait, was that sarcasm?"

Ino chuckled.

"Geez Naruto relax, of course I was being sarcastic. But you already know that I think you're attractive, so what's the big deal?"

"Nothing I guess. It's just hard to know when you're kidding or being serious."

The blonde female then walked over to Naruto and sat down besides him. She then pulled him into a soft, sensual kiss. She soon broke their kiss.

"I'm serious Naruto. Hey, I let you see me naked. I even let you get way passed first base and we haven't even ever been out on one date." She reminded him.

"That's true." He nodded. "Well then since we've already seen each other naked, and made each other cum, why can't we go out on a date?"

Ino laughed again.

"I think we've got this whole thing backwards don't you?"

"Yeah." He laughed too. "But..." He spoke and leaned forward. "I don't care I had fun with you Ino-chan."

"I had fun with you too."

He pressed his lips to hers for another kiss.

"So is that a yes on that date?" The whisker-faced male asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll go out with you Uzumaki, after all what do I have to lose right?"

"Hey, you might even have another orgasm by the end of the night." He teased.

'We'll see about that."

"I bet I could make you have another one by the end of our date." He spoke with confidence.

"You talk a big game Uzumaki. I hope that you can back it up."

He then put his hand to her face and captured her lips once more.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, you should know by now that I'm not just talk. When I say I'm going to do something I'll do it." He grinned.

"Alright, I may just have to hold you to that Naruto. But I'm sure I have nothing to worry about right?"

"You got it. You're definitely in good hands." He promised.

"I guess it was a good thing I was so bored huh Naruto. This was really a fun night."

"Yeah." He agreed. "It was fun for me too Ino-chan. I'm sure we will have plenty of more fun nights like this one, am I right?" He gave her a smile.

"Yeah." She smiled back putting her hand to his spiky-blond head. "I'm sure we will."

**A/n: Another one shot complete ya for me. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
